school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Willy Fredrickson
William James Fredrickson, is a main character in the show School Daze. He is the funny one. He’s always grounding his classmates for fun. He used to be a platypus, but in “Return of Willy”, he revealed that his platypus self was just a robot that malfunctioned. In earlier episodes, he used to die a lot, just like Kenny from South Park, but the gag ended after Season 15. In “Willy’s Inside Story”, It is revealed that he’s related to Kenny. He appears in almost every episode. Personality Willy has a low IQ, he is mostly known by his grounding jokes, He used to die in every episode, but the gag ended after Season 15. In his debut, He was a platypus that was allergic to bread. When Patrick gave him bread, he had an allergic reaction and went into a coma, which resulted in Patrick getting in trouble with the police. He went to school with Tom and Patrick for a while, until his sudden disappearance in South Park: The Metal of Trust. Then, in Quest to get an Xbox, Future Patrick reveals that he passed away in February. He returns in the School Daze episode “Return of Willy”. In the episode, he reveals that his platypus self was just a robot he built that malfunctioned. It was also revealed that he lied about being allergic to bread. He used to chase Tom and Trent’s bus at the end of every episode, until Alex got him arrested in The School Daze Christmas Movie. He’s been going to school with Tom and Trent ever since. In the High School Years Series, Willy is shown to act violent towards other students, such as Nick or Andrew, who mock him for his hair, beard, and habits for walking on his toes. He most likely got his violent behavior from Trent. Biography As a kid, Willy's family was pretty wealthy, everything was perfect for him. Until one day, Willy was nervous about his first day of Kindergarten, so Stuart built a robot platypus to go for him, much to Carol's dismay. Stuart then reveals that he spent all of the family's savings on the robot platypus, causing the family to go broke. At school, Willy(as a platypus) was bullied by a bunch of kids for being a platypus. When they started to beat him up, Tom stepped in and fought them off. The two became best friends ever since. For the next 7 years, he was always invited to Tom's house for a sleepover and they hung out non-stop. However, things wen't going so good for Human Willy. His family now lived in a shack and Willy's parents started drinking and arguing. Stuart then decided to drop the kids off at an orphanage to save some money. Shortly after, Willy's foster parents died, and now him and his brother lived alone in their apartment. In 6th grade, he met Patrick, who constantly gave him bread, causing him to have an "allergic reaction". Eventually, the "allergies" got so bad that Platypus Willy stopped working, which is why he doesn't appear in South Park: The Metal of Trust. Months later, Willy returns as a human and reveals that his Platypus persona was all a lie. He then started to chase Tom and Trent's bus and die every single day, until the episode "Quest to Kill Willy", when Patrick guns him down after he tries to kill the teachers. He is eventually revived and becomes Patrick's hostage until Patrick releases him at the end of Season 5. Afterwards, he continues his bus chases until Alex gets him sent to juvie in "School Daze Christmas Movie". He's been Trent's cellmate ever since. Appearance Willy has fair skin, blue eyes, and blonde, spiky hair. According to Nick, he has a beard, which isn't visible in the series. He is often shown walking on his toes. He wears 5 outfits throughout the series. Platypus Form When he first appeared, He was a talking Platypus. He had teal fur with an orange beak, tail, and feet. He also wore a brownish-purple T-shirt. He looked very similar to Perry the Platypus. This is how he looked until his disappearance in South Park: The Metal of Trust. As a child, his shirt had white stripes. Original Series (Seasons 1-3) In the Original Series, he wore a light blue hoodie with red laces, his brown shirt underneath, green pants, and blue sneakers. He wore this until he was gunned down by Patrick in "Quest to Kill Willy". Adventure Sponge (Seasons 4-10) In the Adventure Sponge series, he got a new look, he had dark blue skin due to being exposed to a dangerous chemical. He wore a Steve head, which was duct taped after it was destroyed in “Seamus & Joe’s 3: The Big Freeze”. He wore a torn-up purple T-shirt, khaki pants, which were also torn-up, and matching shoes. Adventures in South Park In the Adventures in South Park series, his look changed again. He got his tan skin back, but his hair was brown instead of blonde. He wore a red hoodie, white undershirt, khaki pants, and white sneakers. 8GA, HSY, FS (Seasons 11-Present) In the 8th Grade Adventures, High School Years, and the Forever Sophomores series, his look changed once again. He now has blonde hair and wears a lavender hoodie, a teal short-sleeved undershirt, khaki pants, and blue sneakers. Winter In cold weather, he wears a blue and yellow jacket with a yellow snow cap, black gloves, and black boots. Gym Class His Gym outfit consists of a teal t-shirt with khaki shorts. Relationships Willy gets along well with every main character on the show, except for his nemesis Nick, who stole his popularity in Season 19. Since then, all of his new friends he made in the previous season has started to mock him for his beard (A.K.A. pubes), messy hair, and his habit of walking on his toes. However, he does get along very well with his newest friend Eddie Hines. Trivia * Joey Narglott voiced Willy for the first 14 seasons of the School Daze series, but after he died in a gruesome car accident, Hank Azaria started voicing the character at the start of Season 15. * The reason Willy was absent in South Park: The Metal of Trust and ''Quest to get an Xbox ''is because Nickelodeon, the original creators of Willy had some copyright issues with Disney because Willy made a striking resemblance to Perry the Platypus from Phineas and Ferb, and that they used their character without permission. In the School Daze episode "Return of Willy", Willy was supposed to return as a platypus, but due to the aforementioned copyright issues with Disney, GoAnimate Network was forced to make him human. * Willy is the most popular character in the School Daze series, with Alex coming in 2nd place. * In older episodes, Willy mentions that he had a baby brother, which was hinted to be Kenny, meaning that Kenny's Parents were his parents. This idea was long forgotten until "Willy's Inside Story" * Willy has the most catchphrases out of all characters. Here is a list of them: ** The Bagel Song * Burritos! ** Take It, I don't ever want to see it again! ** How are you doing on this Wonderfully Terrible day? ** CURSE YOU DINKLEBERG!!! ** YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! ** NICK, MY NEMESIS! ** I Hate *blank*! ** Yeah, and I have a pet unicorn named Steve! * Willy's gag of dying in every episode is dropped due to viewers calling Willy a "Kenny Ripoff". * Willy's obsession with Papa Louie games came from Michael, who showed him the very first game in the saga. Gallery Willy FS.png|Willy's Artwork for the Forever Sophomores series Willy HSY.PNG|Willy's Artwork for the High School Years series Willy 8GA.PNG|Willy's Artwork for the 8th Grade Adventures series Willy OS.PNG|Willy's Artwork for the Original Series WIKPIK11.PNG|Patrick giving Willy Bread WIKPIK12.PNG|Willy in Adventures in South Park WIKPIK13.PNG|Willy getting hit by a Bus WIKPIK14.PNG|Willy dancing in juvie WIKPIK15.PNG|Willy's Graduation WIKPIK16.PNG|Willy in the FS Intro WIKPIK17.PNG|Willy vs. Nick WIKPIK18.PNG|Willy's cameo in Dora Beats up Boots/Grounded WIKPIK19.PNG|Trent and Willy's Franklin Expeditions Artwork WIKPIK20.PNG|Willy tickling Meowth